A technology related to a silicon semiconductor has been rapidly developed, and not only the silicon semiconductor but also various compound semiconductors can process mass data with high speed so that they offer great assistance to the human life in an optical element, optical communication, and wireless communication, leading IT revolution.
The semiconductor-associated technology has been focused on high performance, large capacity, and ultrahigh speed through improvement of the degree of integration of the semiconductor. However, recently, a semiconductor-associated processing technology has been extended to a nano area so that the technology has a limit in improvement of the degree of integration.
As the semiconductor-associated technology shows the limit in the improvement of the integration, several persons skilled in the art determine that the flexible product will lead the future IT industry, and thus, recently, various technologies related to flexible IT products have been developed.
Meanwhile, a conventional flexible product manufacturing technology focused on using various polymer-based organic materials, but the product using the organic material has a drawback in poor performance compared to a silicon semiconductor or a compound semiconductor. The reason is that the electron transfer speed of the organic-based electron is 100 to 1,000 times slow compared to a single-crystalline silicon electron, and more than 10,000 times slow compared to a carbon nanotube.
On the contrary, the silicon semiconductor or the compound semiconductor has excellent performance but also has strong brittleness so that it cannot be easily deformed and application to a flexible product is not ease.
In order to solve such a problem, a technology for developing a flexible product such as a high performance flexible display, a flexible memory, or a flexible solar battery by forming a high performance semiconductor, structure, or nano material on a flexible substrate has been actively researched.
Therefore, an apparatus that can manufacture high performance flexible products through mass production by forming an element or structure having strong brittleness on a flexible substrate is required.